The present invention relates to a kitchen deck side spray and more specifically to a modular side spray which can be installed and replaced completely from above the sink deck. This enables the user to replace the exterior decorative components of the side spray without the necessity of going beneath the sink deck and disconnecting the side spray hose from the spout nipple.
The modular side spray consists of a housing, a trigger, a spray body and several internal components which provide for easy connection and removal of the side spray elements from the spray hose. The entire side spray mechanism can be easily attached to the spray hose through the use of a quick connect adapter.
The present invention relates to a modular kitchen deck side spray and more specifically to such a side spray which may be mounted to the hose completely from above the sink deck.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a side spray which may be easily disconnected and replaced, from above the sink deck, with a minimum of interlocking components.
Another purpose is a kitchen deck side spray using a quick connect adapter to easily mount the side spray to the hose connected to the spout nipple.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a side spray as described in which there are a minimum of components and in which these components may be easily removed from above the sink deck for replacement by like components of a different exterior appearance.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.